1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching between an automatic focusing (AF) mode and a manual focusing (MF) mode of a lens of a camera, and more particularly to a lens bodytube which uses an electrically driven clutch mechanism for such switching.
2. Related Background Art
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-204209 filed by the assignee of the present invention, a switching member for the AF mode and the MF mode is arranged on a manual focusing ring, and the rotation of the manual focusing ring is inhibited in the AF mode.
In the above prior art, when an object which is difficult to be focused is to be photographed or intentionally defocused photograph is to be taken in the AF mode, it is necessary to manipulate a mode selection member to select the MF mode and hence it is difficult to quickly make the manual photographing.